1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable stand for a fire extinguisher, and in particular it relates to methods of assembling and storing such a stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workers at construction sites may encounter a plethora of occupational hazards while performing their responsibilities. As an initial matter, any piece of heavy-duty equipment routinely used by construction workers, including bulldozers, cranes, jackhammers and the like, can malfunction and inflict lethal injuries. Even if all of the machines being used function properly, debris such as loose chunks of concrete, flying pebbles and particle-laden air in the immediate environment pose serious health risks. In addition, road crews that work on heavily traveled thoroughfares such as interstate and state highways must face passing high-speed vehicular traffic. Speeding automobiles, truck and motorcycles operated by seemingly blithe drivers routinely pass within a few feet, or less, of construction workers.
Numerous other dangers confront construction workers as well. One of the most serious of these is fire. However, at the present time, construction crews have limited options in preparing for and handling fires on their work sites. Without fire protection equipment of some type, the most common of which is the inexpensive hand-held fire extinguisher, workers have virtually no capacity to quell raging flames in an emergency. The currently available stands for fire extinguishers are bulky, heavy and difficult to transport between locations. Furthermore, much floor space is usually required in order to store these stands. Hence, there is a pressing need for a portable fire extinguisher stand that can be easily assembled, effectively utilized at a construction work site, easily disassembled and compactly stored.
U.S. Patent No. Des. 250,377 to Dooley et al. (“Dooley”) teaches an ornamental design for a fire extinguisher housing. However, a fire extinguisher housing having the design of Dooley would be impractical for use at a construction work site since a worker could easily tip it over.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,238 to Highwood (“Highwood”) discloses a tank clamp support holder. However, the holder of Highwood cannot be easily disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,669 to Savage (“Savage”) teaches a fire extinguisher support and enclosure structure. However, the structure of Savage is impractical for use at a construction work site since a worker could easily tip it over.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,218 to Naegeli (“Naegeli”) discloses a portable fire extinguisher support. However, the support of Naegeli cannot be compactly stored due to its configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,044 to Gordon et al. (“Gordon”) teaches an apparatus for supporting and transporting a gas cylinder. However, the apparatus of Gordon is impractical for use at a construction work site since a worker could easily tip it over.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,470 to Casey (“Casey”) discloses a medical vial holding device. However, the device of Casey is impractical for use at a construction work site since a worker could easily tip it over.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,463 B1 to Mc Cord (“Mc Cord”) teaches a support and positioning structure for gas cylinders. However, the structure of Mc Cord cannot be compactly stored due to its configuration.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.